My Heartful Song
by Miss-M.Dragneel
Summary: Una canción tiene poderes que la mayoría nunca percibe. Pero no solo eso. También tiene magia... y no se trata de la magia que presenciaron muchas veces en el pasado.
1. Prologo

Dentro o fuera de la Preparatorio Seijo, conociéndola y apenas y lograr reconocerla por los pasillos, cualquier persona al referirse a la joven Tomoyo Daidouji, utilizaba las mismas palabras para describirla: Amable. Tranquila. Dulce. Inteligente. Indulgente.

Una persona de carácter intachable y todo un ejemplo a seguir. Miembro solista del coro en la preparatoria. Si bien era conocido, nadie nunca la había visto molesta o alterada de alguna forma ante cualquier situación; fuese grave o no. A su alrededor siempre se percibía un aura de paz y felicidad, de modo que era agradable relacionarse con la hermosa joven de largos caireles negros, piel albina e impactantes ojos de un color similar al de las espectaculares amatistas.

Chicos de cualquier nivel estaban interesados en ella y muchos de ellos se habían atrevido descaradamente a invitarla a salir o algo más, y a pesar de que algunos se pasaban de irrespetuosos, ella aun en calma y su expresión sin perturbarse los rechazaba sin levantar la voz o mirarlos del mal modo. Después de todo así había sido criada, debido a que los Daidouji mantenían la compostura ante cualquier evento deseado o no deseado que se pudiera presentar.

Aunque para los ojos de muchos Tomoyo era una persona pacifica que no tenía conflicto con ninguna persona, desafortunadamente existen unas simples palabras amargas: _"nada dura para siempre". _Y la joven de ojos amatista no se libraba de ellas. ¿Porque? La respuesta es simple y consta de dos palabras:

Eriol Hiragizawa.

El joven inglés de un misterioso humor y un tanto exasperante pensar era la causa de que Tomoyo perdiera los estribos en más de diez ocasiones y que sus acciones provocaran en ciertas oportunidades que ambos jóvenes terminaran castigados. El mundo de la joven era en su resumen un desastre desde que ese molesto, pero apuesto extranjero llego a su vida al empezar la preparatoria. Y desde ese entonces había una ligera excepción en las palabras que se referían a la heredera de las empresas Daidouji.

Amable, tranquila… excepto con Eriol Hiragizawa.


	2. Dilema inglés

**Ejem... probando, probando...**

**NAHH, esto no es un micrófono, pero... SI ES UN NUEVO FIC DE LA DESALMADA Meroko! :D**

**ya sé, ya sé. No he acabado con la historia, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejarla inconclusa para toda la eternidad, primero que todo porque aunque parezca tentador, sé que ustedes me rastrearían por el mundo para asesinarme si la dejara así como está en pleno drama...**

**Pero, esto ya es algo que tengo mucho tiempo maquinando, así que vamos a hacer la prueba de fuego... dejaré como ya hice, el prologo y un capitulo, si hay respuesta seguirá... despues de acabar con Entre el amor y el odio, debido a que ese bendito drama ya lleva mucho tiempo.**

**Sin decir más, espero que les guste.**

**Meroko-new history On**

...

Tomoyo Daidouji dio un pequeño respingo al sentir que algo pequeño reboto levemente en su cabeza y cayó en su escritorio frente a ella. Miro de reojo a su mejor amiga que le sonrió felizmente y luego de devolverle el gesto, abrió el papelito:

_**¿Si iremos al cine esta tarde, verdad, Tomoyo?**_

Como la respuesta era muy simple guardo el papel en su mochila y nuevamente le dio un miradita a Sakura, la castaña al sentirse observada por la joven albina giro un poco su cabeza para ver como su amiga asentía afirmativamente.

Después de eso ambas continuaron prestando atención al resumen que en ese momento dictaba su profesor de Historia. O al menos eso intento Tomoyo cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hablo en un susurro solo perceptible para ella.

-No es para importunarla señorita Daidouji, pero sus movimientos obviamente notables me desconcentran- esa voz… tan insoportable y aterciopelada. Solo podía ser de una persona. De una sola que lamentablemente era la pesadilla de ella.

-Hiragizawa, no debería estar tan al pendiente de los asuntos que no le conciernen- murmuro con desagrado- yo en su lugar me concentraría en escuchar al profesor.

Tomoyo bufo molesta al escuchar la suave risa varonil del joven inglés, evidentemente complacido al escuchar el tono fastidiado con el que le respondió.

-Eso intento, pero es evidente que usted quiere continuarme la plática. Y desde muy niño me han inculcado a no dejar hablando sola a una dama.

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron de par en par con incredulidad y con cuidado de no ser descubierta se volteo un poco hacia atrás encontrándose con esa odiosa sonrisa ladeada y unos ojos tan azules como zafiros y profundos como el mar, ocultos tras unos lentes que más que hacer lucir mal a su propietario, provocaban que su atractivo aumentara.

-Entonces como caballero que es, atenderá las peticiones de una dama. Y lo que le pido… ¡Es que me deje en paz!

Sin embargo esas palabras solo le causaron más gracia a Eriol, quién retiro suavemente varios mechones de su cabello que habían bloqueado su visión. Un perfectamente desordenado cabello negro con destellos azules y que debido a lo pálido de su piel causaba que sus ojos destacaran más en ese rostro que hacía que muchas chicas suspiraran diciendo… _"no es perfil griego, pero el inglés es mil veces mejor"._

-¡Daidouji, Hiragizawa!- más que un grito, fue como un rugido lo que su profesor de Historia mascullo entre dientes.

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos al escuchar el llamado de atención y rogó al cielo por paciencia para no abalanzarse sobre el insufrible de Hiragizawa. Con temor se dio la vuelta para encarar al mal genio de su amargado profesor.

-¿S-si?- se arriesgó a pregunto con voz suave.

-¿Acaso su conversación es más interesante que mi clase?

No pudo evitar parpadear varias veces- ¿Conversación? Profesor Hotori yo no estoy conversando con Hiragizawa, tan solo me voltee para responderle algo que él me dijo.

El señor Hotori alzo una ceja con interés fingido- ¿Así? ¿Y qué le dijo usted, joven Hiragizawa? Como para que la señorita Daidouji interrumpiera su atención a mi clase.

En ese momento algo quemo en el pecho de Tomoyo. Horror. Tenía muy claro que su compañero de clase no se arriesgaría a decir una mentira por ella. De hecho haría todo lo contrario y todo por gozar de su mala suerte. Sobre todo si él mismo tenía el poder de decidir que le ocurriría a ella.

Rezó internamente para que se apiadara de ella y miro disimuladamente hacia su derecha, donde Sakura la veía con pena, a pesar de agradarle Eriol Hiragizawa, la oji verde era consciente que a su compañero de ojos zafiro amaba molestar y meter en aprietos a su mejor amiga. Y un asiento atrás de Sakura, Shaoran Li, el novio de la castaña observaba intercaladamente a Tomoyo y a Eriol. A la primera con pésame, porque después de todo él ya había sido víctima de su desgraciado mejor amigo en frente del profesor Hotori, y a su amigo con una mezcla de diversión e irritación.

-Solo le dije que dejara de moverse porque me desconcentraba- contesto con inocencia.

-Hiragizawa como si alguna vez me prestara la suficiente atención para entender la clase- apunto irritado el anciano- Y por otro lado Daidouji, honestamente desde hace un tiempo su expediente en cuanto a reportes ha estado llenándose preocupantemente rápido. Le sugiero que se comporte… también debería tomar ese consejo Hiragizawa.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Su desesperante compañero era hombre muerto.

-Como usted diga…- murmuro mirando mal a su profesor.

-Si señor…. - respondió con una clara sonrisa inocente. Vio al frente y noto claramente como al escuchar de nuevo su voz, su presa se tensaba y apretaba con tanta fuerza un papel en su delicada mano que este se arrugaba hasta romperse.

El timbre de la campa sonó avisando a todos los estudiantes y profesores el inicio del tan esperado descanso. Todos lo ansiaban después de tres horas y media de clases sin parar. Los estudiantes del salón E-3 fueron abandonando el recinto, unos con prisa exagerada y otros simplemente caminando y compartiendo charlas con sus amigos.

Sakura se acercó preocupada a Tomoyo, quien estaba con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos y sus manos cerradas fuertemente en puños. Incluso podía jurar que su amiga estaba temblando.

-Tomoyo… ¿Estas bien?- cuestiono. Ya eran muchas las veces que el profesor Hotori le llamaba la atención y tal vez ya había sido demasiado para su amiga. Y la pobre estaba llorando- No llores, ya verás que tu expediente volverá a quedar impecable.

Shaoran sonrió enternecido por la ingenuidad de su novia. La castaña creía que el estado de Tomoyo era de tristeza.

-No creo que este llorando, Sakura- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

-¿Ah no?

-Está furiosa- sentencio riendo, dirigió sus ojos a su amigo que se limitaba a sonreírle a él de esa forma tan espeluznante con la que acostumbraba- Dale un respiro, viejo.

Eriol ensancho más su sonrisa al tiempo que brevemente cerraba sus ojos. No podía evitar disfrutar el simple hecho de que su "tranquila" y linda compañera se frustrara solo porque él le haya hecho un inocente comentario- Lo intentaré, Xiao Lang… aunque no prometo nada.

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse una pequeña mano salió de la nada sujetándolo con fuerza de la corbata. Lo tomo por sorpresa pero expresivamente no lo demostró. Elevo sus ojos de su corbata y fue interceptado por una atrayente mirada amatista, con la única curiosidad de que desprendía fuego. Un ceño totalmente fruncido muy cerca de su rostro.

Tomoyo estaba claramente iracunda- ¡Ya me tienes harta, Hiragizawa!- chillo con las mejillas coloradas- ¿Acaso eres un sádico? ¿Y disfrutas de la humillación de los demás?

-Me temo que no te entiendo. Hace unos minutos yo solo te hice una petición- miro sobre los hombros de su entretenimiento y vio a la adorable Sakura Kinomoto con una expresión infantil, y al novio de esta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándolo fijamente, Li era tan predecible que notó como su mejor amigo trataba de no reír por la situación en la que se encontraba Tomoyo y también porque de hacerlo, su linda novia lo reprendería. El muy perro faldero de Xiao Lang era capaz de cortarse las venas dado el caso de que Sakura se molestara con él.

-Petición, si como no- repitió haciendo una mueca- En ese caso…. ¿Me has hecho peticiones desde hace tres años? ¿Qué es esa estúpida manía? Ya te has dado cuenta que no permito que te salgas con la tuya…

El peli negro destellos azules sujeto con delicadeza las manos de Tomoyo bajo su desconcertada y curiosa mirada y las llevo abajo. Sin dejar su sonrisa de lado- Difiero… yo tampoco dejo que me llevela ventaja, señorita Daidouji, pero si me lo permite, déjeme recordarle quién fue la mente maestra que de manera inexplicable te dejo encerrada en el gimnasio, eso sí, mis disculpas por que inevitablemente también deje a mi estimada Sakura encerrada contigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo siendo completamente tomada por sorpresa, se encontraba muy ocupada preocupándose por la repentina molestia de su amiga- No… no fue nada Eriol… ya paso.

-Si. Tienes razón Hiragizawa. Nos dejaste encerradas, pero recuerda quien pinto de color rosa tu amado piano de cola- comento con burla. Era tan satisfactorio recordar cómo había logrado borrarle esa expresión imperturbable al caballero de amabilidad intachable.

Ahora se presentó un suceso pocas veces visto. Al pronunciar esa ordinaria frase el ceño de nuestro peli negro destellos azules se frunció como solo una vez paso, específicamente justo el día en que Tomoyo le había jugado esa broma que ella afirmaba, le dio directo al orgullo del inglés.

Una sonrisa de victoria se plasmó en los labios rosas de Tomoyo, sin embargo esa dicha no le duro mucho al ver como nuevamente otra sonrisa se curvaba en los de Eriol.

-Touché… - admitió. Un brillo de misterio se denoto en sus ojos- Hagamos un paréntesis… es de mala educación interrumpir a una dama. Incluso cuando está alardeando, pero… esa cámara que está ahí afuera… ¿No es la suya?

Los tres jóvenes presentes giraron con cautela sus rostros hacia la izquierda, directo a la ventana. De una de las ramas del gran árbol que se podía divisar junto al edificio de su cuerda, colgaba la cámara profesional, el objeto más preciado de Tomoyo.

Sakura ahogó un grito cubriéndose la boca con sus manos. Tomoyo… iba a enloquecer.

Shaoran inmediatamente pensó en el discurso que daría en el funeral de Eriol, como el mejor amigo que era. El solo intentar tocar la cámara de Tomoyo era un acto suicida, ahora el hecho de colgar esa amada posesión de la peli negra… era la firma para su sentencia de muerte.

En su lugar, Eriol observaba con fascinación y diversión el objeto colgando de esa débil rama. Como si fuese un trofeo, prueba de ser vencedor. Era una de las pequeñas venganzas hacia Daidouji por pintar su estimado piano.

Y Tomoyo… ella llegó a su límite definitivo. Su rostro enrojeció severamente de nuevo y apretó sus puños tan fuerte, que sus uñas se le clavaron en la palma de la mano. Ese tipo sería el caso más sádico de homicidio extranjero de la historia.

-Hiragizawa…- murmuro con voz de terciopelo. Derramando veneno con cada sílaba.

-¿Sí?- la joven de ojos amatistas exhalo. El muy desvergonzado y su maldito tono de inocencia falso. Él era una farsa.

-¡Estás muerto!- chillo dándose la vuelta, cuando estaba a punto de irse sobre el inglés, una potente voz gritó una llamada de atención que le heló la sangre a los involucrados… menos a Eriol, claro está.

-¡TODOS CALLENSE!- el anciano recorrió a los cuatro estudiantes presentes:

Sakura sintió un horrible escalofrío al sentir los apagados ojos de su profesor sobre ella. Definitivamente ella no era de sus favoritas, después de todo, los martes siempre llegaba tarde a sus clases, y el veterano no la recibía como muy buena cara. Tragando con dificultad, miró levemente a Shaoran que no despegaba sus ojos ámbar del frente. No debería hacer eso, su novio nunca había tenido buena relación con el profesor Hotori. A decir verdad, ninguno de ellos tenía una buena relación por distintas razones.

Más allá, Tomoyo soltó con suavidad la manga de Eriol, hasta ese momento y solo por su profesor, fue consciente de que hace pocos momentos en su intento fallido de matar a Hiragizawa lo sujetó por el brazo. Y a su lado, el descarado del inglés, emanaba inocencia completamente fingida.

-A menos que sea ignorante del horario de mi propio trabajo, el descanso ya inició, asumo que todos ansían estar fuera del salón, así que… ¿Por qué ustedes cuatro continúan adentro?- cuestiono con voz rasposa- ¿Kinomoto?

-Eh…es por...

-Olvídelo. No me responda- dijo levantando una mano- Kinomoto y Li, retírense. Por el momento no tengo nada que tratar con ninguno de los dos, pero mañana es martes- sonrió en dirección a Sakura- sé que tendré que conversar con usted.

Shaoran no esperó a que ese maldito anciano dijese algo más y se llevó a la oji verde del salón.

Nunca le mostraría voluntad a ese anciano. Debería estar buscando la jubilación de una buena vez.

Una vez ambos castaños se retiraran, el silencio invadió el salón de clases.

-Por sus expresiones me imagino que saben lo que diré. Esto parece tornarse una rutina para nosotros- exclamo con un disfraz de alegría espeluznante. Esa mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa maligna se borro y dejo a su paso la amargura de ese veterano- El castigo está a cargo de la profesora de música la señorita Okada. Así que diríjanse a su clase. Sé que ambos conocen de sobra el camino. Ahora salgan de aquí.

…..

-¿Me vas a sentenciar con la ley del hielo?- inquirió sumamente divertido. Tomoyo caminaba frente a él, con el toque aristocrático que la caracterizaba. Barbilla en alto, erguida. Pero también con el aire de una dama de tan exquisita belleza como ella. Él no era ningún retrasado como para no notar la hermosa joven que Daidouji era, una cosa muy diferente era aceptarlo, y otra admitirlo en público.

Ni siquiera lo miro por encima de su hombro. Trataría por todos los medios de ignorarlo. Talvez Hiragizawa se cansaría de su falta de atención. Después de todo, lo que el inglés amaba era captar la curiosidad ajena.

-¿Tomoyo, es en serio? Somos compañeros, en cualquier momento tendrás que hablarme.

Se volvió rápidamente. Encarando a su "pesadilla personal"- No me llames por mi nombre como si fueses mi amigo.

-¿No lo somos? yo creí que sí… es decir… nos llevábamos bien en quinto grado.

Le dio la espalda y continuo su recorrido por los pasillos directo al salón de música- Eso fue hace seis años… y la razón por la que nos llevábamos bien, fue porque tenías en ti la esencia del Mago Clow, y ya se ha perdido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- exclamó con curiosidad. Apresuro un poco su paso para retomar el ritmo de la joven pelinegra.

-Kero me lo comentó. Me dijo que Clow solo había dejado una pequeña parte de él en ti para cumplir con su cometido con respecto a Sakura, y que no pretendía absorber toda tu vida. Por lo que deduje que el individuo que conozco desde el noveno grado es tu verdadero yo.

-Eso me ofende. El encanto y la aristocracia también son parte de mí. Clow y yo compartimos eso porque somos ingleses. No me restes méritos.

-Solo te doy los reales. Clow tenía modestia. Y tú no. Ahora déjame en paz y terminemos con esto.

El salón que tenían como destino se encontraba completamente vació, salvo por una persona. La profesora Okada borrando apuntes de la pizarra.

Todo estaba intacto, como si nunca un estudiante hubiese pasado por ahí.

Las bancas debidamente acomodas y en una esquina, el instrumento más perfecto a los ojos de ambos jóvenes. Un hermoso piano negro con detalles plateados.

-Oh señorita Daidouji, joven Hiragizawa. Adelante.

La muchacha sonrió serenamente. Su profesora de música siempre ha sido una persona encantadora y atenta. Con una sonrisa estable para todos y nunca hacía un mal gesto a ningún estudiante por más indisciplinado que fuese.

Tomaron asiento frente a la educadora de cabellos pelirrojos y orbes verdes- El profesor Hotori me informo que debía asignarles un castigo. Sin embargo… las ideas que él me proporcionó me parecieron un poco excesivas. De modo que no los castigaré. No obstante, quiero pedirles un favor muy importante.

Eriol se irguió en su lugar y sonrió misteriosamente- Ustedes dirá en qué podemos ayudarle profesora- Ante esto Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco. Este sujeto siempre actuando tan maduro frente a personas que pudiesen proporcionarle algún beneficio.

-¿Ambos conocen a Ranmaru Morii?

Los dos asintieron, pero fue Tomoyo quien habló- Por supuesto. Es el pianista del coro. Aunque últimamente no lo he visto en el colegio.

-Claramente. El joven Morii fue convocado a un evento en el extranjero por sus habilidades con el piano. Así que no estará con nosotros por al menos uno o dos meses. Lamentablemente. Su ausencia es de peso para nosotros debido a que un intercolegial se acerca… y tanto él como nuestra otra solista Futaba Tanaka no están presentes. Por eso los necesito a ambos. Sé que la señorita Daidouji se encuentra en su tiempo libre del coro, pero agradecería que volvieras para participar y que usted joven Hiragizawa la acompañe en el piano.

-Profesora lo que sucede es… que dudo mucho que Hiragizawa y yo podamos trabajar en equipo. Si hay una razón por la que fuimos castigados, precisamente es porque pasamos discutiendo. No sería justo que nos confié ese intercolegial y acabemos arruinándolo y fallándole a todos…

-Bueno… qué mejor manera de aprender a llevarse bien. Ambos son amantes de la música y sus talentos se complementan… es una oportunidad perfecta… entonces… ¿Qué dicen?

No quería quedar con una imagen peor en frente de sus profesores. Primero era castigada, y ahora que le ofrecían una opción viable para redimirse… ¿se negaría? Imposible. Quedaría como una completa desagradecida…

Sintió una leve presión en su hombro y escuchó la voz grave de Eriol- Aceptamos con todo el gusto, profesora. Tomoyo y yo terminaremos siendo los mejores amigos.

Ahí empezaba una nueva dosis de tortura de procedencia inglesa.

...

**Bien, eso fue todo. Por ahora...**

**La verdad es que siempre me ha encantado la pareja que hacen Tomoyo y Eriol, son tan... cómo decirlo... son perfectos y punto. La personalidad de Eriol es muy interesante a mi parecer, y solo Tomoyo es capaz de comprender sus misterios, porque... a quién engañamos al decir que Shaoran y Sakura son TAN perceptivos, seamos honestos, esos dos no sintieron nada extraño. Solo Tomoyo. **

**en fin...**

**Meroko mode Off**


End file.
